


One Year

by TubbyCal



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TubbyCal/pseuds/TubbyCal
Summary: A small fanfic based around Sammy on his first year in King Falls. Good, and bad.





	One Year

**Author's Note:**

> Although this is based on the first Samiversary, there will be spoilers for the current goings on in King Falls.

It was one year ago that he made the same drive up the mountain. One year ago he came into this town looking for the love of his life. One year, and he hadn't made any progress in bringing Jack home, and the guilt was eating him up. He had no idea where Jack was, or even if he was still anywhere near here. He wished Jack could just show up on his doorstep, like Tim Jensen had done with Archie. Even if he was different, and would fade in and out. He'd help him through it and stick by him no matter what; but something told Sammy that it wasn't the rainbow lights doing. As heartbreakingly ironic as that would have been. 

He pulled into the driveway and parked his car, the sound of Chet's smooth voice cutting out as he turned it off. Sammy looked at the station for longer than he's like to admit. One year ago, he pulled in late. One year ago, he met Troy and Ben. Two men who he was proud to call his friends. He decided tonight, after the show, tonight he would tell them. They deserved to know. If anyone in King Falls could help him, it would be Ben, he did seem to be the expert after all. Emily would be great help too, he thought. Getting books on the history of the town, some weird goings on. This year, Sammy hopped to bring him back. 

It has been a decent year in King Falls. He loved the friends he had made, and even took a small join in hearing the voice of unwelcome guests calling in. There never was a dull moment in this quiet mountain town. Part of him needed that. Even if he was skeptical of everything that they came across. Ben's amazement in the slightest paranormal thing brought him joy. He was a lot like Jack that way, and it made him feel more at home. If Jack had been there, it would be. He knew the two of them could make a good life for themselves here. He thought about how Jack would have loved the people in the town, and how he'd be able to get along with everyone. Even Greg. He always loved that about Jack. He loved everything about Jack. 

The Samiversary. That's what Ben was calling it? He couldn't help but chuckle ad the ridiculous name. The thought still lingered. He needed to tell Ben. Over a celebratory breakfast. Plans changed. Everything changed the moment Emily called from the road. The fear in her voice, the sound of the rainbow lights chasing her down, the way she called out to Ben. It hit home to Sammy. Emily was a dear friend of the show. Hearing her be taken like that broke his heart. Watching Ben's reaction, the helplessness in his eyes. He knew that feeling all to well. One year since he came here, one year since Tim was taken. Now Emily was gone too. 

He wanted more than anything to be able to tell Ben that he knew how it felt, to have the one you love taken away from you. The guilt was too much. Ben couldn't have done anything to stop Emily from being taken, he sat there and listened. While Sammy felt like he could have done so much more. He could have came with Jack, and supported him in his crazy beliefs that there was something weird going on here. After being here for a year, he wanted to. He wanted to tell Ben he'd help bring her back, but he knew that was a lie. If he couldn't find Jack, he wouldn't be able to help with Emily. 

He drove home that night in science. The only sound being the road crunching under his tiers. The sky filled with twinkling stars. Emily was up there, somewhere. Maybe, he thought, Jack was too.


End file.
